


[Podfic] hope that you'll know

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how fucked up that is, in general or just for him, to <em>want</em> to be held close enough, tight enough, that he'd have to fight to get away. Knowing Steve's mostly-sleeping instinct is to hold tighter, at least for a second. Bucky probably shouldn't want that. It's probably a bad sign, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hope that you'll know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hope that you'll know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479932) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Beds are liminal spaces; Insomnia; recovery is a spiral; Bucky's total failure to recognize his own massive psychological progress; H/C bingo

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDycHBqZnFMdFA3SkU/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, yall! Life is settling down some, so hopefully I'll get back to a more regular posting schedule. Not gonna promise more than about once a week just in case, but more is possible. :)


End file.
